I Hate Everything About You
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: Je te hais et pourant, je t'aime.


_**Genre :**__ Soft Yaoi/Song-Fic/Drabble (sens large)_

_**Couple :**__ … Bon. Je pense que c'est pas utile de préciser ? Si ?_

_**Auteur :**__ Yeah Yeah ! Sakurai Sho desu ! Heu… Tenshi-san desu ! xD_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient : ils sont à Kishimoto-sama. La chanson appartient uniquement à Three Days Grace. (Et Sho-chan est à Ookami, mais chut, hein ! xD) _

_**Note :**__ He ben… Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Mais elle est là. Alors je poste. Enjoy ?_

_**I Hate Everything About You**_

Tu étais mon rival, mon modèle, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Nous nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre, mais aussi côtes à côtes. Soudés. Quand tu étais près de moi, une foule de sentiment s'éveillait dans ma poitrine. L'agacement, l'amitié, le courage, l'envie d'être près de toi, la rivalité. Nous avons tout partagé. Tout. Ou presque.

Every time we lie awake

_(Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts)_

After every hit me take

_(Après chaque coup que nous prenons)_

Every feeling that I get

_(Chaque sentiment que je ressens)_

But I haven't missed you yet

_(Mais tu ne m'a même pas encore manqué)_

Non, c'est faux. Tu me manques à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Et pourtant, lorsque je vois ton visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir te frapper.

Every roomate kept away

_(Chaque colocataire qui a été réveillé)_

By every silent scream we make

_(Par chaque cri silencieux que nous poussons)_

All the feelings that I get

_(Tous les sentiments que je ressens)_

But I still don't missed you yet

_(Mais tu ne m'a même pas encore manqué)_

Je ne te supporte plus. Ton attitude, ton comportement me dégoute. Et le mien encore plus.

Only when I stop to think about it

_(Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser)_

Je veux juste arrêter de penser à toi. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

I hate everything about you

_(Je hais tout de toi)_

Why do I love you ?

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

I hate everything about you

_(Je hais tout de toi)_

Why do I love you ?

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

Je te déteste, et pourtant je t'aime. Je déteste cet amour, mais je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Je hais ton attitude méprisante, tes regards hautains, je hais jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ton être. Pourtant, cet amour m'est aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis capable de t'aimer autant.

Every time we lie awake

_(Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts)_

After every hit me take

_(Après chaque coup que nous prenons)_

Every feeling that I get

_(Chaque sentiment que je ressens)_

But I haven't missed you yet

_(Mais tu ne m'a même pas encore manqué)_

A chaque fois que j'imagine ton visage, je ne vois qu'un sourire méprisant. Et pourtant, c'est ce sourire que j'ai toujours connu. C'est celui que j'aime. C'est celui que je hais. Je ne supporte plus ton absence mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir face à moi. Alors je veux juste arrêter d'y penser.

Only when I stop to think about it

_(Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser)_

Je veux juste arrêter de penser à toi. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

I hate everything about you

_(Je hais tout de toi)_

Why do I love you ?

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

I hate everything about you

_(Je hais tout de toi)_

Why do I love you ?

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je t'aime autant. Qu'est ce que tu as pu faire pour que je sois aussi dépendant ? Et comment as-tu réussi à te faire haïr par la même occasion ? Je ne te comprends pas. Mais je ne me comprends pas non plus. Je suis accro. Et en manque.

Only when I stop to think about you

_(Juste quand j'arrête de penser à toi)_

I know

_(Je sais)_

Only when you stop to think about me

_(Juste quand tu arrêtes de penser à moi)_

Do you know

_(Le sais-tu)_

Je pense à toi chaque jour, car tu es mon addiction. Je repense à nos combats, et je me demande pourquoi tu m'as laissé vivre jusqu'à présent. Tu aurais pu me tuer. Pourtant, je suis toujours là. Et je pense toujours à toi.

I hate everything about you

_(Je hais tout de toi)_

Why do I love you ?

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

You hate everything about me

_(Tu hais tout de moi)_

Why do you love me ?

_(Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?)_

J'y pense chaque jour, et chaque jour, j'en arrive à la même conclusion. Tu es comme moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu as beau désirer ma mort, ce que tu désire le plus, c'est que je t'appartienne. Tu es comme moi. Accro. Mais après tout ce que nous avons vécu, pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?

I hate

_(Je hais)_

You hate

_(Tu hais)_

I hate

_(Je hais)_

You love me

_(Tu m'aimes)_

Nous sommes aussi fou l'un que l'autre. Chaque jour, nous nous consumons d'un amour impossible et pourtant vital.

Mais je ne t'avouerai jamais ça. Je le garde enfermé à l'intérieur de moi. Je souffre en silence. Et je sais que tu fais de même. Mais finalement, je me complais dans cette souffrance. Car je préfère ressentir la douleur, plutôt que ne rien ressentir du tout. C'est la douleur qui nous maintient en vie. C'est la douleur qui nous fait avancer. Et c'est cette douleur qui nous donne du plaisir.

I hate everything about you

_(Je hais tout de toi)_

Why do I love you ?

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

Je te hais de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. Et pourtant, je t'aime.

_**Le-coin-des-bavardages ou Comment-l'auteur-est -de-retour-comme-un-cheveu-sur-la-soupe :**_

Tenshi : Heu, voila… C'est mon _Coming-out_ !

Ookami : Ton_ Comeback_, andouille ! _Coming-out_, c'est pas la même chose… !

Tenshi : Chipote pas, les lecteurs ont compris.

Ookami : D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas une autre fic à finir avant de faire ça ?

Tenshi : Ben… Si, mais…

Ookami (menaçante) : Maaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiis…. ?

Tenshi : Ben, tu vois, on est en juin et… Il ne neige plus, du coup…

Ookami : Et tu n'est plus inspirée ?

Tenshi : …

Ookami : …

Tenshi (s'aplatit devant sa sœur) : … Promis, j'irai lire un vrai, un bon lemon d'Hagane sempai ou de Kumfu ou de Opellam ou de XYZ et je la finirai ensuite ! C'est juré ! Mais laisse-moi en vie, pitié !

Ookami : … Mouai. J'ai trop envie de savoir comment les deux autres abrutis vont finir ensemble…

Naruto : Tu parles de nous ?

Ookami : … Pour une fois qu'on ne te sonne pas, tu devrais te taire Naru-chan.

Naruto : Gheu…

Tenshi : Alors, chers lecteurs, un petit commentaire pour m'encourager à finir ma fic en attente ? Sioupléééé ! Soyez cool ! T_T

Ookami (secoue la tête) : … Elle me fait pitié en ce moment…

Sasuke : A qui le dis-tu… Mais pour une fois qu'elle me foutra la paix, j'ai bien envie de voir son autre fic… Par pure curiosité.

Ookami : … « Fais aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse » n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke : Exactement.

Ookami : Sadique, va. Mais je suis d'accords. Tenshi !

Tenshi : Oui, Nee-chan ?

Ookami : Viens ma chérie, on va lire pleeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin de lemon…


End file.
